Hazardous Games
by PrincessChaos
Summary: Cowritten with xXxkIkOkEnxXx. [AU] Watery streetlights. Pounding nightclub music. Gamble everything, lose nothing, and play for keeps. He's determined to win her–EVERY part of her.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my brand new fic. I should probably be updating my other fics, instead of writing a brand new one, but hey, I can't help it. Well this fic is AU, which means Alternative Universe. What exactly happens in this fic? Well, you have to read and find out. Enjoy. Also, Kikoken is co writing this fic with me.

* * *

**Warning:** Possible OOC-ness. Violence, deaths, gore, gambling, use of drugs, adult content, and foul language are in this fic. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

**Pairings:** Kaiba x Shizuka x Ootogi, Jounouchi x Mai, Atem (Yami) x Anzu x Bakura.

* * *

**Note:** This fic is an Alternate Universe. There is no such thing as Kaiba Corporations. Shizuka is the daughter of one of the richest men in Japan. Kaiba is a detective in disguise, and more unfilled and unknown plot twists (for you of course!) ahead. Keep an eye out. The plot of this story, takes place in a large well known five star hotel, in Sin City.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Action/Adventure/Mystery/Angst/Drama

* * *

**Plot:** Watery streetlights. Pounding nightclub music. Gamble everything, lose nothing, and play for keeps. He's determined to win her–EVERY part of her.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuugioh. All I own is this fic's plot.

* * *

_**Hazardous Games**_

**-----------**

**By: **PrincessChaos and xXxkIkOkEnxXx

Also a special thanks to **_LoneGothic_** for helping out with the fic!

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

-

-

-

Laughter echoed about the halls, as the sound of clicking and clanking could be heard. Hums of machinery were drowned from the blanket of voices. The smell of cigarettes filled the air. Dices rolled across green boards, black and red poker chips stacked up high. It was gamble everything, lose nothing, and play for keeps. If you failed, you find yourself a broken man.

Russian roulettes spun simultaneously. Slot machines rang in chorus. The sounds of poker chips clacking together could be heard. Amateurs stuck to the slots, the pros stuck to the tables. Laughter filled the air, men who lost wept and men who won, grinned with glee. Women swayed their hips flirtatiously, batting their eye lashes, and trying to con any rich men to be theirs. Those who fell into their lustful lure, found themselves robbed dry in the morning.

Within the flock of people, an auburn haired girl, sat alone in a stool, stirring her drink with her finger. She lay against her elbow, watching a table near by with dull interest. Her father dragged her down here for the month, away from boarding school, for this? Well, she shouldn't be complaining, a casino beats a boring old boarding school, full of strict teachers. She sighed and lifted the glass, taking a sip of the bitter liquid. She cringed at the taste, deciding it was a bit too strong for her liking and just placed the drink back down onto the bar's counter.

She grumbled. She wanted to be exploring Sin City, but no, she had to stay in this casino, away from danger and near the watchful eye of her body guard, Honda. **(1)** She turned her head slightly, to glance at her body guard, who lay against a large pillar, not too far away from where she was. He quickly averted his attention to her, causing her to whip her head back around, so she was looking back at the drink in front of her. She could sense his eyes on her back, watching her, waiting for her to turn back around. She thought, perhaps, he may even approach and ask her what was wrong, but he did not come and the feeling of being watched, disappeared.

Just as she was about to stand up, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her older brother, who looked at her with concern. "You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," she said dryly, crossing her arms, "I want to go back to my room, onni-chan **(2)**," she stated, standing up from her stool.

He sighed, "Well, father is still busy playing…" he trailed off, turning his head slightly to look at the table, which Yamasaki sat at. **(3) **He muttered something under his breathe, before turning his head back around to look back at her sister, "besides that, he said he has something to tell you tonight."

Shizuka raised her eyebrows in question, "About what?" she asked. Jounouchi shrugged and sat down at the stool next to her. Shizuka sat back down, "You don't know?" she asked softly.

He shook his head and called over the bartender, to order his drink. Shizuka leaned against the palm of her hand, thinking what possibly, could her father tell her. It could not be anything important could it? Well, he hadn't told Jounouchi about, so it couldn't really be important. She glanced over towards her brother, "Can he tell me back at our room?"

Jounouchi shook his head, "He told me to make sure you didn't leave. He said it was important you stay, so he could announce the news," he said, taking a sip of his gin. **(4)**

"What news?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly in frustration. Why did everyone talk about things behind her back? She was getting quite fed up. Sometimes she wished her mother was still around. She could at least understand how Shizuka felt at this moment, stuck in crowded casino, with the stench of cigarettes and alcohol filling up every inch of the large room.

"He didn't say…" Jounouchi trailed off, watching the bartender carefully. There was something he did not like about him. Maybe it was his odd looking tri colored hair or his short height, but it seemed that he was listening in onto their conversation. "How about we go outside for a second," Jounouchi suggested, gulping down the last drops of his drink and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, as he stood up.

Shizuka didn't protest nor question why; in fact, she slipped through the crowd in a hurry, to get outside onto the balcony. She rather be outside, then inside this casino any second longer. Jounouchi ran, to keep up with his sister.

Shizuka leaned against the balcony railing, as Jounouchi walked outside with his hands in his pockets. Though the outside was just as rotten as the inside, it was still somewhat better. Endless trails of neon lights and flashing billboards lit up the large polluted city. Smog filled up the sky, hiding the moon behind it. Shizuka looked at her brother for a moment, then back down towards the city below. Jounouchi ran a hand through his hair, as he slowly walked towards his sister, taking out a cigarette, as he did.

"Onni-chan, please don't," Shizuka pleaded, referring to the cigarette.

"But it helps calm my nerves. I'm jittery," Jounouchi said, as he leaned against the railing, putting the cigarette between his lips, as he reached into his pocket to take out his lighter. Shizuka frowned and grabbed the cigarette, tossing it down into the city. "Shiz!" Jounouchi yelled, as he frowned watching his cigarette fall down onto the street below—it had been his last cigarette too!

Shizuka ignored his whining, "It's for your own good," she claimed.

"How is depriving a man from his smokes a good thing?" Jounouchi barked, but quickly bit his tongue as his sister glared at him. They stood silently, watching the cars and people below. The clouds above shifted, as minutes flew by.

Shizuka closed her eyes, "Katsuya, do you miss mother?" she asked unexpectedly, causing Jounouchi's jaw to clamp. A stern, emotionless look, crossed his facial features, he tried to open his mouth to respond, but found himself closing it once more. Shizuka eyed him, "Well?" she asked once more.

"Sometim—yea, I do," he stated, flicking the silver lighter in his hand on and off, "You…you look like her," he gulped, not daring to look at her face. She said nothing in response. She did not get to know her mother very well. Her mother died when she was quite young and the memories of her were now quite blurry. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when a cough was heard from behind, drawing their attention. They both turned their heads around, to see Ryuji Ootogi standing at the doorway, dressed suave in a tuxedo. His emerald Cheshire eyes, glistened in the night, giving him quite a devious look.

"Your father requested me to retrieve you both. He would like a word with you two, especially you, Shizuka, my dear," he stated, eyeing Shizuka with a smirk. Shizuka said nothing and brushed past him, back inside. Ootogi watched Shizuka's retreating figure with interest, causing Jounouchi to grit his teeth. He did not appreciate when men looked at his little sister, like she was a piece of meat, waiting to be devoured. Jounouchi shoved Ootogi aside, as he walked after his sister. Ootogi narrowed his eyes, not appreciating such an attitude given to him.

A grin soon plastered his face. My, were they both in for quite a surprise. He chuckled, "Yes, you two are both in for a surprise of you lives," he said to himself, as he disappeared inside.

-

-

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1)** – Honda is Shizuka's bodyguard. He holds somewhat interest in her, as well. (As he does in the show). So be on the look out.

**(2) –** Translated means, "Big brother."

**(3) – **Yamasaki is Jounouchi and Shizuka's father. Special thanks to Kikoken, for helping with the name.

**(4) –** Jounouchi does not have a Brooklyn accent. He is sophisticated. Wow, isn't that a surprise? Well, he is after all, the son of a multi-billionaire. What did you expect?

* * *

**Author's Comments:** What is possibly the surprise that was said at the end? Well, you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out. So if you liked this fic so far, review please! Thank you again, **_LoneGothic_**, for helping out!

* * *

**-P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Hazardous Games_** copyright © **10.05.05** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews so far! I am glad you are enjoying the fic. Well heads up, more to come, and you find out about the surprise that Ootogi was talking about. Oh and on the side note, my brain decided to have a brain lapse and refer to Honda as Tristan, so I fixed that. Honda is Tristan's Japanese name. So the first chapter was edited for easier reading, as well as that name issue.

Oh and **_Tawnykit_**, about the roulette thing. Quite frankly, I thought the same thing you have, but I have asked my brother and he stated that it was a Russian roulette, but who knows. I have to read the research I found in order to begin writing the gambling matches. So let's see if my brother is correct or not.

Thank you **_LoneGothic_** for proof reading this chapter for me! -HUGS-

Also, **_xXxkIkOkEnxXx_** and I have another co-written fic together, which is called "Heart of the Warrior" and can be found at her fanfiction profile. So, check that out whenever you can.

* * *

**Warning:** Possible OOC-ness. Violence, deaths, gore, gambling, use of drugs, adult content, and foul language are in this fic. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

**Pairings:** Kaiba x Shizuka x Ootogi, Jounouchi x Mai, Atem (Yami) x Anzu x Bakura.

* * *

**Note:** This fic is an Alternate Universe. There is no such thing as Kaiba Corporations. Shizuka is the daughter of one of the richest men in Japan. Kaiba is a detective in disguise, and more unfilled and unknown plot twists (for you of course!) ahead. Keep an eye out. The plot of this story, takes place in a large well known five star hotel, in Sin City.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Action/Adventure/Mystery/Angst/Drama

* * *

**Plot:** Watery streetlights. Pounding nightclub music. Gamble everything, lose nothing, and play for keeps. He's determined to win her–EVERY part of her.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuugioh. All I own is this fic's plot.

* * *

_**Hazardous Games**_

**-----------**

**By: **PrincessChaos and xXxkIkOkEnxXx

Also a special thanks to **_LoneGothic_** for helping out with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

-

-

-

Fingers tapped simultaneously against the oak table, as cobalt eyes looked about the fancy restaurant, searching for something or maybe even someone. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had the urge for a cigarette, but he scolded himself. He had been living against using them for quite a while, in hopes of quitting. His nerves, however, begged to differ and craved for tobacco.

His stomach grumbled from hunger, causing him to growl, as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples—damn his job. He was at a restaurant, and yet he did not have enough money to buy himself dinner. He stuck with his bottle of water, hoping it would satiate his hunger. **(1)**

Voices hushed suddenly, causing his eyes to flutter open suddenly. He raised his head to see what the cause of silence was. His eyes fluttered towards a medium sized man with dusty brown hair—Yamasaki. He eyed him carefully, watching his every move, as a half a dozen men and a woman, followed him down towards the hall, and into the private booths. He stood up to follow, only to be pushed down back into his seat by some force. He glared up at the cause of disruption, only to come face to face with fluttering eyelashes, belonging to a woman.

"_Hel-lo_ sexy," the woman purred, trailing her hands up his shoulders in a seductive manner. He scowled with disapproval, as he brushed her hands off him. Great, he was dealing with a harlot. Damn it, he had no time for this.

She frowned, but trailed her hands up his chest. He grumbled something incoherent under his breathe, turning his head to see where Yamasaki disappeared to, only to find his head grabbed and turned back around. He snarled, causing the woman to squeak. She however smirked, "My, my, what a temper…" she cooed, pulling herself onto his lap.

He cringed pushing her off and stood to full height, towering over the shorter woman, "If you please, excuse me," he said brushing past her. She grabbed his arm, causing him to jerk his arm roughly away, "I said, if you please excuse me," he said between gritted teeth.

She cocked her head to the side, batting her eye lashes at him, pouting her cherry-red lipsticked lips, "Aww, but I been watching you for a while now…" she trailed circles around his chest, "and I would like to get to know you better, if you get my drift," she winked.

"I'm not interested," he said impassively, brushing past her again, only this time to be yanked back again, he whipped his head around and growled, "Would you leave me alone, woman?" he barked. She narrowed her eyes, determined to con him. She slid her hands down onto the buckle of his pants, causing him to slap her hands away and step away. She shrieked at the sting that struck her hands, she glared up at him. He sneered and turned to leave.

She clung to his back, causing him to try and wiggle out of her grasp. By now, they had drawn the attention of some people. He whipped around and pushed her off him, causing her to fall to the floor and onto her back. She screamed, "RAPIST!"

His eyes widened suddenly, as he was grabbed by his upper arms. He jerked trying to get out of the grip of the two men that held him. They growled, "How dare you try to pull a stunt like that in a place like this?" one of them asked.

"She was coming onto me! I demand you let me go this instant!" Kaiba ordered, as he kicked one of the men right under his knee, causing him to let go of him. He quickly pulled away from the other, glaring at the two men.

By the time Kaiba knew what had happened, he found himself thrown out and slammed right into the green dumpster in the side alley way. He groaned, as he rubbed his head. "And stay out, you filthy bastard!" a man barked, slamming the door close.

Kaiba stood up dusting himself off. His nose scrunched up in disgust, as week old spaghetti lay splattered against his light blue shirt. He slowly plucked it off and reached into his pocket to draw out his box of cigarettes. He picked the last one out, which had bent due to him landing on it.

"Fuck…" he mumbled, lighting the cigarette. There went his plans of learning more about Yamasaki. He was going to have to wait until they decided to leave the restaurant to follow them.

"Great, just fantastic," he muttered sarcastically, letting the cigarette lie numbly between his lips. He kicked the dumpster in anger, only to scream in pain, as he clutched his foot. His cigarette fell to the floor, still glowing. He frowned, "Damn it tonight is not my night at all!"

He grinded the heel of his foot into the cigarette and lay against the brick wall, running a hand through his hair once again. His foot still throbbed with pain, but he ignored it, just standing there and waiting. It was going to be long night—he didn't get paid enough to do this.

-

-

-

Shizuka sat quietly, rolling her food around with a fork. She wasn't quite hungry and she kept thinking what possibly could her father have to announce, that was enough to drag her to one of top class notch restaurants in town? She frowned, trying to think and nearly slumped in her chair. Jounouchi nudged her leg with his own, signaling her to sit up straight. She quickly sat up and just stopped fiddling with her food. She kept her hands folded and on her lap, sitting in silence.

Yamasaki glanced over towards his daughter, and coughed, clearing his throat, "You're probably wondering what the news is, aren't you, Shizuka?" he asked her. She glanced up at him and nodded, "Yes."

He looked at Ootogi, who slowly stood up from his seat and walked over towards Shizuka. This caused Jounouchi to rise from his seat, his eyes narrowed dangerously at him. He wasn't going to allow this jerk anywhere near his sister!

"Sit down, boy," Yamasaki commanded, glaring at Jounouchi warningly. Jounouchi hesitated, but slowly sat down, but ready to rise back up again if Ootogi tried anything. Ootogi glanced back up at Yamasaki for a signal. He nodded and Ootogi got down onto his knee and took Shizuka's palm, giving it a light kiss, causing Jounouchi to grit his teeth. What the hell was going on?

Ootogi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Both Shizuka and Jounouchi's eyes widened, having the strange feeling what it was. Ootogi smirked and popped open the box and revealed a diamond ring inside, "Shizuka, will you marry me?" he asked, glancing at her face.

Jounouchi quickly rose from his seat and slammed his fist into the table, causing the tableware to shake with a clatter, "I will not allow that bastard marry Shizuka!" he yelled.

Yamasaki rose up from his seat and grabbed Jounouchi by the collar of his shirt, causing everybody at the table to stare at shock, "This is none of you concern, boy! I am giving what is best for your sister and yet you disagree against my approval?" he shouted, tightening the grip on Jounouchi's shirt. Yamasaki sneered and roughly pushed Jounouchi back into his seat.

Jounouchi growled, not backing down, just yet, "Allowing that sniveling man-whore to marry your own daughter?" he shouted. Yamasaki snarled at Jounouchi, "Well, it is Shizuka's choice, although I know she'll do what is best…" he claimed, slowly staring at Shizuka. All eyes fell on Shizuka and she gulped.

"I… I…" she stumbled for the right words. She did not to get married at all—especially to Ootogi, she knew of his reputation with woman, yet she did not want to anger her father's temper, more than it was now. She did not want to upset Jounouchi either, but if she did not, then she would definitely disappoint her father.

Yamasaki glanced at his daughter, "You have ten seconds to decide Shizuka or I shall decided for you—"

"What happened to her choice?" Jounouchi snapped.

"Quiet boy!" Yamasaki barked. **(2)**

Ootogi narrowed his eyes in worry. Oh, how badly he yearned for her. If she said no, he had no idea how he would win her back. But the problem was soon solved, as Yamasaki finally decided for her.

"You are marrying Ootogi," Yamasaki stated, expressionlessly. Ootogi slipped the ring quickly into her finger and before she knew what was happening, she had his lips against hers and could hear Jounouchi being held back by her father's bodyguards, from wringing Ootogi's neck. Ootogi pulled away from the kiss and stroked her cheek softly, grinning victoriously.

What had she done to be to deserve this?

-

-

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1)** – As I stated in the notes of the last chapter, as well as above. That Kaiba Corporations does not exist, therefore Kaiba is not wealthy. In fact, he is an underpaid detective. Sucks for him, neh?

**(2) –** As you can see, Jounouchi and Yamasaki, do not get along very well with each other. And those are for some very well reasons, in which you shall learn ahead. As well as why, he allowed Ootogi to marry his one and only daughter. Despite Jounouchi and Yamasaki's distaste for one and other, they still do, on some respect, care about one and other's well being. Yamasaki, has a very bad temper, as does Jounouchi, although Jounouchi's is mild, compared to Yamasaki's.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Well, nothing to exciting happened here, but I am slowly beginning to build up the tension and problems, soon to come in the fic. So expect lots of twists, mysterious, violence, and more.

* * *

**-P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Hazardous Games_** copyright © **10.05.05** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
